There when you least expected it
by DrAcOxObSeSsiOn
Summary: Draco goes back to hogwarts with marks of abuse. hermione is has her own problems and finds that draco is the only one that really understands her...yeah, i suck at summaries thats probably not wat the story is about but its gonna be good. rated R for lat


Chapter 1: The Other Dark Marks

"Draco" a cold, shrill voice called summoning me downstairs.

"Coming father" I answered, running down a flight of stairs. He called me again but in a more angrier tone. I ran into the den and stood in front of my father with my hands on my knees as I was gasping for air.

"Yes--father--what--Is--it--your--in need--of?" I asked, huffing and puffing

My father was sharply staring at me with a mad gleam in his eye. In his hand I saw a piece of parchment. He held it up between his fingers. Flipping it over as if he were examining it. My heart fell, I knew it was my term marks.

"Do you know what this is, Draco?" he asked me slowly

"No father I do not know" I answered him

"Oh really? You don't know what this? Well lets open it up and find out, shall we?", he started to unfold it, "Well, well, well… its your term marks." He began reading off some of my marks. When he finished, he gave me a hard stare. A stare that I've only seen on rare occasions when he was really angry at me.

"Tell me, Draco, what shall I do to you if I find out you were lying to me about not knowing about this?" he asked with a serious face.

"Nothing father, I was not lying. I did not know." I told him as he looked me in the eyes

"LIAR!!" he yelled, slapping me across the face. My face went numb with a slight sting. I touched my lip and felt blood dripping from it, "Don't you dare try lying to me boy!!" he yelled, slamming me against the wall.

"I'm sorry father…im --" I pleaded

"SILENCE!!" he spat, "and what is this I see? A 2.…a 2 in double potions? *[they're graded from 1-4]* What happened to the 4's you used to receive from Snape?!"

"But father, it's not my fault. it's the mudblood's fault!" I shouted

"What are you babbling on about?!" he asked demandingly

"It's all Granger's fault. She's teacher's pet. Everyone loves her. All the professors favor her. Especially Prof. Snape, ever since that little mudblood saved Snape from some kind of exploding something. She's all he ever calls on. 'yes, ms. Granger' or 'excellent ms.granger'". I explained.

"Oh is that so?" he said, raising up his fist and striking me twice on the face. I was trying to hold back my tears, "if it is, you better fix it. I will not have one of my own flesh and blood, disgracing our family name and I will not be the father of a boy who was out beaten by a mud blood" he shouted slowly and gave me one last stare and left the room, slamming the door hard. When I heard him completely leave, I got up and walked over to the mirror. I had tears rolling down my cheeks with out even noticing it. I had a bloody lip and a swollen eye. 

"What will the others think?" I thought to myself, "I cant tell them I got beat up by my father…'think draco think'…I cant keep giving them the lame excuse that I was hit with bludgers and quaffels. I've used it too many times to cover up my past beatings. IVE GOT IT!! I'll say a Durmstrang kicked my ass for….uh….I got it…for hitting on his girlfriend. that's unlike me though, but it'll do for now."

15 minutes or so later, I crept out of the den to sneak into the kitchen. I knew oh-too-well that father would not allow me to eat tonight so I decided to stock up on some cookies and what not. I hid them under my shirt and ran upstairs to my room where I closed the door quietly. I went into my bathroom and locked the door. I took out my cookies and soda and started to scarf it down until I heard someone at the door. I stopped crunching and hid the snacks in a crack in the wall. I waited for a voice to sound.

"Draco! What are you ---"

"Please father. Im in dispose of right now. Can you please leave?" I said with a slight grunt.

"Hmm" he said, "Alright then but I'm locking your door and you are to stay here until I let you out. Oh and wake up early tomorrow and be ready at 7:30, you're weekends over and you will not be allowed to have anymore house visits for the rest of the year. Hogwarts is where you'll stay." Then he left and I heard him latching and locking up my door. I waited 5 minutes before I left the bathroom, I looked over at the clock it read 10:24 pm.

"I think its best if I go to bed. I need the rest. Maybe my bruises wont look to bad tomorrow morning" I said to myself *[if you say something to your self does that mean your talking to yourself?]* I touched my eye but it hurt so bad. The pain was so excruciating. I laid my head down on my pillow and tried to go to sleep though I still had that throbbing pain. 

…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP! My alarm clock went off at 6:30am, soon the sun would be rising. I was still very tired and could barely open my eyes, yet alone get up and walk. I knew father would throw a fit if I weren't ready at exactly 7:30, so I forced myself to get up and walk over to the shower. I looked in the mirror once more and saw that the bruise had gotten worse. There was now a black ring around my eyes and now I had a fat lip. The bruises looked more worse than how it hurt. I thought maybe a cold Sunday shower would do me some good. I stripped outta my clothes and jumped into the shower.

"AHHH SHIT!!!" I yelled as a stream of icy cold water ran down over my body. After a 10 minute shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out and went to my drawers. I pulled on a pair of emerald green boxers with silver serpents on them, a pair of black Dickies, a Quicksilver shirt and a pair of my old Chucks. I slicked back my hair into its usual state, using a whole MESS of gel. I never wore my wizarding clothes outside of Hogwarts unless my father forced me to. But it didn't really matter because father would rarely let me out of the house when I came home to visit. I heard my father at the door. He was unlocking all of the locks. He came in and looked around.

"Hmm…well lets go now, Draco. Get your things and I'll drop you off at Hogwarts straight away."

"Yes father" I nodded and picked up what I needed.

When we left the house, there was no conversation in the car. I didn't dare speak about how hungry I was, in fear that father would beat me again. When we arrived at Hogwarts, I got out of the car and started walking away. My father was yelling something.

"Draco!! Come here" he demanded.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do not speak of how you got those bruises or I will make you regret it" he spoke slowly

"Of coarse not, father."

"That's a good boy. Now you best be good, don't make me come down here."

I nodded and proceeded into the castle…

*[a/n:

Okay…that shit was long….im sorry if it sucks. I know its boring but I promise….it WILL get better! The ending of this chapter sucks but I don't give a fuck…. "NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION…YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"….j/k… plz R&R…=)…thanks!

-Re'shell- that whole dickie's thing and chucks…that was for you, since you think its sexy to fantasize tom a skater/punk….yeah, I guess he would look even MORE hot]*


End file.
